Allseer(VanquishedHydra4844)
Appearance: Allseer had scales that were so dark gray they looked black. His overscales were a lighter gray than his main scales, but they were still pretty dark. His underbelly, strangely enough, was a rust red color. Allseer was blind in his right eye. His eyes were pale, pale blue, almost white. His wings were a plethora of blue stars that covered every inch of his wings. The spikes along his neck, back, and tail were black, and his horns and claws were gray. He had three clawmarks on the right side of his face, and a scar going across his right eye, which was why he was blind in that eye. He also has a scar running along his right wing. Personality: Allseer had a rather laid-back, calm personality, but he was also tired emotionally all the time, and prone to lash out when he was upset. Backstory: Allseer hatched alone under two full moons in the Kingdom of Sand by a field of cacti. No one else was around but him, and, soon he fell fast asleep. When he woke up the next morning, he didn't see any other dragons around, and decided to sit and watch the sky. Around noon, it was so hot that he felt like he was burning his scales off. The dragonet stood up, took one step away from where he had slept the night before, and collapsed on his face with a squeak of annoyance. After several tries, he finally started stumbling around, and he decided to try and find others like him. After several hours of traveling, the dragonet looked up in the sky, bored with walking. As he did, a large shadow loomed over him, and a voice asked what he was doing there all by himself. The dragonet whirled around, and saw a pale, sand colored dragon standing over him. The dragon picked him up, and took him to a small house, where a pale blue gray dragon greeted him at the door. The dragon who picked him up was a SandWing, named Parch, and the other was an IceWing named Ragnar. Ragnar named him Allseer after Parch joked about a fortune teller's sign that said that the dragon could "see all". When the war started, Ragnar and Parch joined the war on Blaze's side, leaving Allseer to fend for himself. For the first few months, he was fine, but one night, someone tried to steal something from their house, and when Allseer tried to attack the thief, another dragon slammed him to the ground and slashed their claws on the right side of Allseer's face. Not giving up, Allseer threw off the second dragon and went for the thief, clawing at all the exposed scales he could see, until the second dragon suddenly seized his tail and dragged him away from the thief, then slashed their claws across Allseer's right eye, blinding him on that side. Allseer roared and clawed at the dragon, who pinned him to the floor and held his wings to the floor as well, raising their tail, which had a stinger on the end. The dragon was a SandWing. The SandWing stabbed his barb into Allseer's side, then slowly drew it in an agonizing line across Allseer's side, until the NightWing seized the SandWing's tail barb and ripped it out of his side, then grabbed a stack of firewood, and started slamming the logs into the SandWing's barb until he crushed it, venom leaking out from the ruined weapon. The SandWing fled, and the thief was gone, too. Allseer hurried to the nearest doctor's office, not even bothering to say why he had come. As he came through the door, he collapsed, shuddering. The SandWing doctor immediately knew something was wrong, and grabbed the semi-conscious NightWing, taking him to a room, and assessing what had happened. The SandWing went and got a lot of brightsting cactus, because she wasn't sure how much she would need, or how deep the wound went. After several weeks, Allseer was finally ready to go home, but instead he decided to join a rogue faction of the Talons of Peace, quickly becoming the "leader". The group consisted of a RainWing named Tanager, a MudWing named Earthquake, a SeaWing named Maritime, and himself. Later, they were joined by a five-year-old SkyWing named Crimson, who used to be a captain in the SkyWing army until she ran off during a battle, but not before passing leadership on to one of her former soldiers. They were also joined by a mute NightWing named Complexity, who Tanager picked up on his monthly visit to the Rainforest, a former SeaWing commander named Grouper, who replaced Maritime after the older SeaWing's death, an IceWing named Timberline, and Crimson's firescales son, Firestorm. While hunting one day, Allseer was attacked by a full-grown, male SkyWing, who were not interested in taking him back to the palace to become a gladiator in the arena. The SkyWing attacked him because he looked like a pair of NightWings that had killed his parents. While fighting, the dragon told him that the bigger of the two, the male NightWing had the same wing pattern and same color underbelly as Allseer did. The female NightWing had Allseer's face and eyes. The SkyWing also told Allseer why he was fighting him: Revenge. He hated all NightWings and saw Allseer as just another dragon to kill. It didn't help that Allseer looked like the SkyWing's family's murderers. Eventually, the SkyWing flew off, blood dripping from his claws, and Allseer flew back to the Talon's base, where he died from his wounds at the age of 50. Category:NightWings Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Males